Gucci Or Me
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: Do you love me more than your gucci?


" **Gucci or me?"**

 **Pair:TaoRis ,little part of SuLay**

 **Genre:Romantic,Marriage life,etc**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: annyeonghaseyo xia kembali dan kali ini membawakan FF TaoRis! ini idenya netes pas aku lagi ngendarain motor dan ngeliat bunga *asli ga nyambung banget kan? - * yaudahlah semoga suka yaa dengan ff ku kkk.. typo everywhere,don't copas,don't forget for RCL.. happy Reading ^^**

 *****Xia's Present*****

 ****Gucci or me?****

Kris kembali membolak balikkan tagihan kartu kredit nya yang menampilkan angka-angka yang mengerikan.

"eumm...krisseu hyung?".panggil tao si baby panda kesayangan kris.

Kris menutup lembaran tagihan tersebut berpaling ke istri pandanya.

"maafkan aku ne?".rajuk tao takut-takut menatap wajah tampan kris sambil meremas kemeja yang digunakan.

Pasalnya,baru saja pihak bank datang memberikan tagihan kartu kredit yang dipakai tao,dan jumlahnya sangat fantastis elastis dan bombastis dari yang diperkirakan kris.. dan jelas itu hasil dari shopaholic seorang huang zi tao yang gemar mengoleksi barang mewah dengan harga selangit.. belum cukup 2 minggu lalu membeli handphone vertu yang harga selangit.. padahal jelas jelas tao sudah memiliki 3 smartphone yang terbilang tidak murah, belum lagi kebiasaannya jika sedang bosan adalah berkeliling restoran mewah hanya untuk mencicipi makanan yang aneh-aneh bersama sahabatnya sehun,dan yang paling sering adalah untuk mengoleksi barang-barang bermerk gucci yang digadang-gadangnya sebagai barang langka yang harus dibeli setiap minggunya.. jelas harga yang selangit pun dalam sebulan menjadi membengkak di tagihan kartu kreditnya,dan malangnya kris lah yang harus membayar semuanya.

"duduk didekatku sini".pinta kris.

Dengan ragu-ragu tao duduk dengan canggung disebelah suaminya.

"mianhae".gumam tao.

"gwenchana..".jawab kris datar.

"tapi kau terlihat tidak baik".ucap tao.

 _Ugh..huang zi tao..jelas saja wajah suamimu tidak baik setelah melihat angka fantastis yang harus dibayarnya._

"aku memang seperti ini kan".jawab kris.

"baby taoiie..bisakah kau mengurangi kebiasaanmu membeli barang mewah?kau tau kan.. barang-barang yang kau beli sudah menempati 3 kamar dirumah ini.. bisa-bisa rumah ini akan segera penuh dengan barang mewahmu jika tak kau kurangi kebiasaanmu".nasihat kris.

Tiba-tiba tao berdiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"shirreo!".tolak tao.

Kris semakin pusing dengannya.

"kalau krisseu hyung keberatan membelikan ku gucci tidak apa-apa..aku kan tidak memaksa hyung untuk membayar semuanya.. aku bisa minta uang ke suho daddy..daddy tidak pernah melarangku membeli ini itu yang aku mau.. daddy selalu menuruti keinginanku dan membelikan apa yang aku mau.. kalau krisseu hyung menolak membayarnya aku tidak masalah..tapi aku juga tidak mau dilarang seperti itu!".ucap tao keras.

Tao terlahir dari sebuah keluarga yang teramat kaya.. tao merupakan anak tunggal suho dan lay.. pengusaha departement store, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di seoul. Jelas semua keinginannya pasti dipenuhi. Bukan..bukan berarti kris adalah orang tak mampu, kris sendiri adalah pengusaha besar di china.. uang juga bukan masalah, tapi kalau tak dapat di kendalikan tao benar-benar akan menjelma sebagai monster shopping.

"bukan begitu maksudku baby".ucap kris sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"lalu apa hum?"

"aku hanya ingin kau tidak terlalu boros sayang... tidak apa kalau kau ingin mengoleksi barang gucci, tapi tidak sesering ini sayang".nasihat kris.

"tapi keluaran gucci limited edition muncul setiap minggu..aku tidak mungkin melewatinya".tolak tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau bisa memilih yang paling kau suka dan paling bagus..tidak semuanya sayang".ucap kris.

Tao tetap kekeuh menolak tawaran dari kris dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"huft..apa yang mesti kulakukan?"batin kris pusing menghadapi istrinya.

.

.

.

"hiks..daddy...!daddy..datang kerumahku sekarang!".isak tao saat menelfon suho daddynya.

"ada apa memang sayangku hum?kenapa menangis?".tanya suho yang tengah menikmati teh buatan istrinya.

"kris hyung melarangku megoleksi gucci lagi!pokoknya daddy harus datang kesini sekarang!".ucap tao dengan keras.

Suho dari seberang menjauhi handphonenya karena teriakan tao sungguh memekikkan telinga.

"ada apa suamiku?".tanya lay yang heran.

"anak kita sedang ngamuk".bisik suho sambil terkikik geli.

"daddy!daddy kenapa diam!".teriak tao ditelepon.

"ah..ne..daddy akan datang nanti..sekarang daddy sedang sibuk..bye sayang".

 _Pip.._

Suho memutuskan sambungan telfon dengan segera.

"haish..daddy menyebalkan!".ucap tao sambil melempar hapenya kekasurnya.

.

.

.

Tao yang kecapean sehabis marah-marah pun terlelap dengan sendirinya, begitulah kebiasaannya.

Kris masuk kamar mereka dengan hati-hati, diperhatikan lamat-lamat istrinya yang begitu cantik dimatanya,yah..walau jika sedang marah bisa seperti panda kelaparan..

"baby taooiie..maafkan aku ne?aku Cuma tidak ingin kamu menjelma menjadi seseorang yang boros..itu tidak baik ..maaf kalau aku keras terhadapmu..ini demi kebaikanmu juga sayang".bisik kris kepada tao yang sedang terlelap, deru nafas yang teratur begitu terasa dekat mengenai wajah kris yang tengah memperhatikan tao.

"aku harap nanti kamu akan mengerti sayang".lanjut kris sambil mencium singkat bibir tao sebelum keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Suho dan lay datang sesuai keinginan tao.

"ada masalah apa lagi memang dengannya?".tanya suho sambil menyeruput kopi yang kris sediakan.

"tao tidak ingin dilarang untuk lebih berhemat daddy".ucap kris sambil menghela nafas.

"apa kau keberatan dengan hobinya itu?daddy bisa membayar apa yang diinginkannya".ucap suho.

"bukan begitu daddy..kris juga masih sanggup menuruti keinginannya.. tapi.. kalau tao dibiarkan terus juga tidak baik daddy..aku tau tao tumbuh dengan selalu dimanja,apapun yang diinginkannya selalu terpenuhi..tapi jelas itu juga tidak boleh berlarut daddy.. bagaimanapun menjadi lebih hemat adalah hal yang terbaik".jelas kris.

"yah..aku juga berfikiran hal yang sama denganmu..tapi ya kau tau sendiri daddynya lebih sering memanjakannya..jadi beginilah hasilnya".ucap lay sambil melirik kearah suaminya.

"ya..kenapa aku yang disindir ini..".ujar suho.

"merasa juga rupanya kau hum?".tanya lay dengan nada mengejek.

"baiklah..ini memang salahku".jawab suho mengalah.

"oh ayolah daddy..mommy..kenapa kalian yang malah saling mengejek".ucap kris semakin pusing.

"ah ne..benar juga.. oh ya kris,dimana tao sekarang?".tanya lay.

"dia sedang dikamar mom..tadi dia tidur,mungkin sekarang sudah bangun".ucap kris.

"ah baiklah..mommy akan membujuknya..kau nasihati daddy mu ini oke".ucap lay sambil berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

.

"taoiie sayang".panggil lay sambil menepuk nepuk punggung anaknya dengan pelan.

 _Eunghhhh..._

Dengan perlahan tao membuka kedua matanya.

"mommy..".panggil tao dengan suara serak.

"ya sayang.. ini mommy datang..ada daddy juga dibawah sedang mengobrol dengan suamimu".ucap lay.

"ah..baguslah,pasti krisseu hyung akan dimarahin daddy kan karena mau melarang tao".ucap tao dengan sumringah.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya.

"justru daddy mu yang sedang dinasehati suamimu".jawab lay.

Tao mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"kenapa mommy?".

"kau tau.. hidup dengan boros itu bukanlah hal baik yang dapat dicontoh... kau tau itu kan sayang?"

Tao menggedikkan bahunya.

"tapi selama kita memiliki banyak uang aku rasa itu bukan suatu masalah".balas tao.

"tentu itu adalah sebuah masalah sayang".

"kenapa?"

"begini..memang sejak kecil daddy selalu memanjakanmu.. memberikan segalanya yang kau inginkan..itu yang membuatmu jadi semakin manja.. apalagi kau senang sekali mengoleksi gucci sejak disekolah menengah pertama.. bukan hanya barang yang biasa,tapi juga barang yang limited edition setiap minggu kau beli..mungkin itu memang bukan masalah karena bukan kamu yang mencari uang,sehingga kamu tidak tau rasa lelahnya mengumpulkan pundi-pundi untuk kau habiskan di toko gucci.. hasil keringat selama sebulan kau bisa habiskan hanya dalam 1 hari di toko gucci..apa kau tidak berfikir bagaimana lelahnya?memang uang bukanlah menjadi masalah bagi daddy ataupun suamimu..tapi kau yang harus mengerti sayang".nasihat lay sambil mengelus surai hitam milik tao yang begitu lembut.

Tao terdiam memikirkan nasihat mommy nya, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah,tapi jelas itu tidak bisa dibantah.

"coba fikirkan..kalau suatu hari nanti suamimu merasa jenuh dengan sifatmu yang suka mengoleksi gucci .. kau lebih memilih tetap mengoleksi gucci dibandingkan mendengar nasihat dari suamimu.. bisa saja suatu hari nanti disaat kris lelah menghadapimu, dia juga mungkin akan lebih memilih pekerjaannya dibandingmu..apa kau mau hal itu terjadi hum?".

Dengan cepat tao menggeleng,tentu saja tao tidak ingin kehilangan suaminya.. jelas dia memilih kris dibandingkan gucci,yeah sekalipun dihati kecilnya tidak rela.

"kau tidak mau kan?"tanya lay.

"tentu saja tidak mau... aku tidak mau krisseu hyung mendiamiku apalagi menjauh dariku..tidak akan mau..".ucap tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"mulai sekarang tao akan lebih berhemat untuk memilih barang dari gucci, dibanding harus dijauhi krisseu hyung..tao janji mommy".lanjut tao sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"yasudah...sekarang kau temui suamimu..minta maaf dan ucapkan janji itu kepadanya..".ucap lay.

Tao mengangguk pasti,dan keduanya pun keluar kamar untuk bergabung dengan kris dan suho.

"krisseu hyung!".panggil tao dari kejauhan.

Tao berlarian dan memeluk kris.

"hey..ada apa ini hum?".tanya kris sambil membelai kepala tao.

"tao janji sama krisseu hyung ..tao akan lebih berhemat..tao akan lebih memilah milih barang gucci yang akan tao beli.. asal krisseu hyung ga meninggalkan tao".ucap tao dipelukan kris.

Kris mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

" _pasti mommy berkata yang aneh-aneh".batin kris._

"ne sayang.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. terima kasih sudah mau mengerti".ucap kris.

Kedua sejoli ini pun saling membalas pelukan satu sama lain.

"apa yang kau katakan padanya sayang?kau hebat dalam menasehati tao".bisik suho kepada lay.

"itu adalah rahasia".jawab lay sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"kau akan dapat hukuman nanti".ujar suho menampilkan wajah pervert.

.

.

.

Kini tao mulai belajar menahan keinginan mengoleksi guccinya, jelas tao lebih memilih tidak memiliki salah satu koleksi gucci dibandingkan kris suaminya, sekarangpun tao belajar menjadi pengatur keuangan keluarganya agar menjadi istri yang baik dan cerdas untuk kris.

END

Okeee akhirnya selesai jugaa...yaampun maafkan aku jika ini absurd pakek banget :D kilat pula hhehehe semoga kalian suka ^^ don't forget for RCL.. thanksseu

-XiaYuweLiu-


End file.
